Problem: A white tie costs $$55$, which is $5$ times as much as a black pair of suspenders costs. How much does the black pair of suspenders cost?
Answer: The cost of the white tie is a multiple of the cost of the black pair of suspenders, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$55 \div 5$ $$55 \div 5 = $11$ A black pair of suspenders costs $$11$.